El Gato Negro
by Ani Li Eli Yuy
Summary: Un nuevo asesino se avecina contra los Blade Children, uno al que no pueden predecir, o detener... y que les conoce perfectamente.


_Después de mucho tiempo y planeación..._

_**Disclaimer: **Suiri no Kizuna Spiral no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, excepto los que yo he creado._

**Suiri No Kizuna**

**El Gato Negro**

**Capítulo I.**

Inglaterra.

Eyes Rutherford miraba las partituras que tocaría al día siguiente, durante una presentación que haría en la noche; la habitación, magníficamente arreglada, permanecía a oscuras, a excepción de la pequeña lámpara de escritorio que se encontraba sobre el piano de cola, que le iluminaba.

Un pequeño crujido en la ventana le hizo alzar la mirada; se giró un poco, mirando hacia el gran ventanal, de casi tres metros de altura, que daba hacia un balcón; el viento hacía que las ramas de un gran roble, algo seco por el otoño, rasgaran el vidrio tétricamente. Regresó la vista a sus partituras.

Sin embargo, un dolor agudo en el pecho detuvo su respiración y movimientos; se llevó la mano al pecho, percatándose, con temor, del filo plateado de una navaja que sobresalía de su camisa, y que esta comenzaba a mancharse de sangre. Se inclinó prontamente hacia el frente, y, aprovechando que su asesino aun tenía firmemente sujeta la navaja, logró sacarla por completo.

Cayó al suelo, provocando, con ambas manos al intentar detenerse, un estrepitoso sonido en el piano. Presa del dolor, se giró un poco, para así contemplar al menos a su asesino; era una sombra delgada, en un cenido traje negro -una mujer-, de brillantes e intensos ojos verdes, tras un pasamontañas negro. En su mano brillaba aquella navaja -una larga espada-, que goteaba la sangre del pianista.

_-Tu. _-Murmuró, sintiendo como su sangre comenzaba a subir hasta su boca.

_-¡Joven Eyes! _-Se escuchó una voz femenina, al otro lado de la puerta, en inglés. _-¿Está todo bien?_

-_La... policía..._ -Musitó debilmente.

La puerta se abrió. Dos mujeres, vestidas de sirvientas, entraron a la habitación, encendiendo las luces; la asesina, al notar la presencia de aquellas personas, se giró y, hábilmente, rompió uno de los grandes ventanales, para así escapar.

Fue lo último que Eyes miró, antes de perder la conciencia.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_-¡Narumi-san! ¿Te has enterado?_

Narumi Ayumu permanecía mirando la tv, en el salón de periodismo. Hiyono había abierto la puerta con fuerza, pero ni eso le habia quitado la concentración.

_-¿El qué? _-Cuestionó suavemente, sin alejar la vista de la pantalla.

La castaña puso un periódico frente a su rostro, tan cerca que solo veía letras borrosas. Tomó el papel, dejándolo sobre el escritorio, dándo un vistazo rápido a la portada.

_-¿Qué es eso tan interesante? _-Volvió a preguntar, al no notar algo de interés en el periódico.

_-¡Aquí!_ -Exclamó, dando vuelta al periódico.

En un titular mediano, cerca de la esquina derecha, se miraba el título "Talentoso pianista herido por un misterioso sujeto", y se podía ver la fotografía de Eyes Rutherford, tomada durante un recital. Ayumu frunció el entrecejo.

_-Rutherford. _-Murmuró, levemente sorprendido.

En eso, sonó el timbre de entrada. Apagó la televisión, y se incorporó, doblando el periódico a la mitad, dispuesto a salir del salón.

_-¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? _-Murmuró Hiyono, extrañada.

_-No hay nada que podamos hacer._

Se escuchó el grito de una chica. Ambos, intranquilos se acercaron a la puerta. Entonces, sonó un disparo.

_-¡Narumi-san!_ -Exclamó la castaña, estremecida.

En seguida abrió la puerta corrediza. Sin embargo, no pudo dar un paso más, puesto que una chica, de cabello negro intenso, había caído sobre él; por pura inercia la sostuvo, notando que el abdomen de ella sangraba copiosamente.

_-¡Oye! _-Gritó a la castaña. _-Llama una ambulancia._

Regresó su vista al frente; allí, al final del pasillo, se encontraba un hombre, de camisa blanca y pantalón azul marino, con un gafete colgando de su cuello, que sostenía una pistola negra. El sujeto estaba temblando, y, por las miradas de los demás alumnos, era obvio que se trataba del tirador.

_-No more lies. _-Murmuró el sujeto, llevándose el arma a la sien. _-Ya no queremos más..._

Ayumu cerró los ojos. Se escuchó otro disparo.

Hubo un escándalo en general, en las afueras se escuchaba ya el sonido de las sirenas de la policía y la ambulancia; llevó la mano diestra al cuello de la inconsciente chica, notando que aun se encontraba con vida. Notó el papel que llevaba en su mano, y lo tomó, abriéndolo en seguida. Aquella chica iba en su mismo curso, pero jamás la había visto.

"_¿Será uno de los Blade Children?"_, se cuestionó. _"Aquél sujeto... intentó asesinarla sin importarle el lugar donde se encontraba."_ Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos estaba cerca, para contemplar la escena.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_-Tienes un imán para estas cosas. _-Exclamó Madoka, dando un suspiro de resignación.

Ayumu permanecía sentado, en el aula de periodismo, donde su hermana le hacía unas preguntas. Ladeó un poco la cabeza, manteniéndose sereno, con los brazos cruzados.

_-Esta vez no me he metido porque quisiera. Al abrir la puerta ella cayó sobre mi, y ya estaba herida._ -Miró a la detective, que portaba un traje color guinda y blusa blanca. _-Después, el sujeto se disparó, frente a todos. Si no me crees puedes seguir preguntando..._

_-Ya hemos preguntado. Puedo pedirte que te mantengas al margen, pero sé que no lo harás; es por eso que decidí hablar contigo primero. _-Miró mejor al castaño. _-¿Estás herido?_

_-No. Pero puedes dejarme ir ya, para quitarme esto y preparar la cena._

Madoka movió la cabeza solamente, guiando la vista hacia la ventana.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_-¿Qué fue lo que investigaste?_

Hiyono y Ayumu caminaban por la banqueta, en dirección al hospital. La castaña abrió su libreta, mirando las anotaciones que había hecho anteriormente.

_-Su nombre es Elizabeth Bexor. _-Comenzó. _-Es inglesa, al parecer. Está de intercambio en la escuela por este semestre. Es hija del famoso empresario Edward Bexor, que produce armas para el ejército inglés, y, segun mis informes, para el mejor postor. Todo parece indicar que el atentado contra ella es por esos negocios ilícitos._

_-Sería más lógico que atacaran al padre, ¿no lo crees?_

Ambos se detuvieron. Frente a ellos, cruzando la calle, estaba el hospital.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Kousuke arrojó la mochila al suelo, al entrar a su departamento. Caminó perezosamente hacia el sofá, deshaciéndose del saco azul, arrojándolo a su lado; miró por la ventana, con un semblante serio.

"_El cazador que atacó a Eyes..."_ Pensó. _"Vendrá por nosotros también. No puedo creer que Eyes..." _Peró congeló sus pensamientos. No quería pensar en el hecho de que Eyes había sido asesinado. No podía ser, no podían matarlo... ¿verdad?

"_Él estaba en inglaterra"._

El viento empujó las cortinas de la ventana. Cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse. Al abrirlos, se llevó una gran sorpresa: frente a él se encontraba una mujer, en un ceñido traje negro, con un pasamontañas cubriéndole el rostro; lo que más le llamó la atención, fueron los intensos ojos verdes tras la máscara.

_-Demonios. _-Alcanzó a pronunciar.

La delgada mujer levantó una pistola, que llevaba en la mano izquierda, apuntándole, y jaló el gatillo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_SKAL_


End file.
